Spyder Valley Translator District
Starting July 1st, 2015 The Spyder Valley Translator District will begin broadcasting DNRJW-TV DNRDO-TV and other stations to the Spyder Valley and Riverdale County. The broadcast facility is currently being built near the town of Riverdale, Oreconsin. The location chosen to build is Mount Riverdale, Officially the highest point surrounding the Spyder Valley. FCC Request On December 10th, 2014, Riverdale County filed a request with The Federal Communications Commission to build a translator on Mount Riverdale in order to increase signal strength within the Spyder Valley. This is to allow more programming to show within the valley. This need arose when arose in 2012 when the Digital Television Transition and Public Safety Act of 2005 went into effect June 12th, 2009, forcing all stations to broadcast in a digital signal. Because this signal is a set up weaker than analog, the Spyder Valley lost some TV due to the transition. Yet because there was still enough usable signal within the valley, there wasn't any real need until the authorization was requested. On January 7th, 2015 the authorization was signed by the FCC and Construction on the new translator began on February 1st, 2015, after the last sections of funding came in. Signal Testing Starting July 1st, 2015 Technicians will begin testing signal strength, and receiver power as the translator comes into completion. All testing should be completed by July 15th, when it is expected that everything will be ready to roll. When this happens, the FCC will sign the final decree and The Spyder Valley Translator District will be allowed to re transmit all listed channels as a High Power TV Station. This way the signal will reach the desired coverage area. Once the testing is complete, it's possible that the power of the translator may find it's way to other locations... Opening Day 2015 Starting at 10:00 AM on July 15th, the local radio stations will announce that if you live in the Spyder Valley, Including Riverdale, Cardelle, Tarranasset Springs, and other areas. To receive the best signal possible, all antennas should be turned towards Mount Riverdale. And to ensure that this message gets to everybody, people will be going around the area giving out the word and answering any and all questions that may arise. People will also be available at Riverdale City Hall for questions as well. Channels Expected to Air Here's a list of the channels that are expected to air, once all the testing is completed. This list shows every channel that will broadcast, including all sub channels. * DNCCY-DT - Channel 2.1 (NBC) * DNIPK-DT - Channel 6.1 (ABC) * DNCPR-DT - Channel 8.1 (CBS) * DNFAX-DT - Channel 10.1 (MeTV) * DNJKT-DT - Channel 12.1 (PBS) * PBS Portville+ - Channel 12.2 * National Public Radio - Channel 12.3 * Fox 15 Starfire City - Channel 15.1 (FOX) * Fox News Channel - Channel 15.2 * AntennaTV - Channel 15.3 * DNKIT-DT - Channel 17.1 (Univision) * DNRDO-TV Channel 20.1 (ABN) * ABN Kids - 20.2 * ABN Women - 20.3 * ABN Maxx - 20.4 * ABN Sports - 20.5 * Mundovision - 20.6 * UBC - 20.7 * G-ABN - 20.8 * Big Sky Network - 20.9 * ABN Market Network - 20.10 * ABN WeatherMax - 20.11 * ABN Pinball - 20.12 * ABN Animation Network - 20.13 * DNHLZ-DT - Channel 22.1 (The CW) * THIS Portville - Channel 22.2 * DNPOR-DT - 24.1 (Hyper Network) * DNNOH-DT - Channel 27.1 (My Network TV) * DNRCT-TV - Channel 30.1 (Public Access) * The Supreme Financial Channel - Channel 32.1 * DNGOX-DT - Channel 35.1 (ITV) * DNMLS-DT - Channel 42.1 (Independent Broadcaster) * Cartoon Cavalcade - Channel 42.2 * U42 Movienet - Channel 42.3 * Music Universe - Channel 42.4 * DNRJW-TV Channel 45.1 (Kohrumai Broadcasting) * RJWToons Channel 45.2 * DNRJW-FM Channel 45.3 (digital radio) * DNARG-DT - Channel 47.1 (Argosy Network) * DNEJT-DT - Channel 49.1 (Ion TV) * Qubo - Channel 49.2 * Ion Life - Channel 49.3 * Ion Shop - Channel 49.4 * QVC - Channel 49.5 * HSN - Channel 49.6 * Telemundo - Channel 49.7 * DNQRD-DT - Channel 51.1 (The Q) * ABS International - Channel 53.1 (Aso Broadcasting System) (Starting September 1st, 2015) (proposed) * Asahi Kokusai - Channel 53.2 (TV Asahi) (Starting September 1st, 2015) (proposed) * DNRDN-TV - Channel 55.1 (RDN) Station Logos Here's some logos for the stations that'll be broadcasting. NBC_2_Portville..png|NBC Portville DNIPK-DT_Logo.png|ABC Portville DNCPR-DT_Logo..png|CBS Portville PBS_Portville_Logo.png|PBS Portville Fox_15_Starfire_City_Logo..png|Fox 15 Starfire City DNKIT-DT_Logo.png|Univision Portville DNRDO_logo.png|ABN Riverdale DNHLZ-DT_Logo.png|The CW Portville Hyper_24_Portville.png|Hyper 24 Portville DNNOH-DT_Logo.png|MNT Portville ITV_Riverdale_Logo..png|ITV Riverdale DNMLS-DT_Logo.png|DNMLS TV Ion_Portville_Logo..png|Ion TV Portville 2015_ABS_logo_without_channel_number.png|ABS International Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:OC Category:Portville Category:Riverdale Category:Oreconsin Category:Gallery Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:PBS Member Stations Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:ITV Network affiliated stations Category:CW affiliated stations Category:ION Television affiliates Category:2015 US TV Shakeup Category:Starfire City Category:Dynasty City